Camomila
by Ly Anne Black
Summary: Rony! Você está completamente louco hoje! elucidou, e o agarrou pelo pescoço, forçando apressada o primeiro beijo de sua vida. Dois minutos depois, e eles mal respiravam de tanta afobação, Rony se afastou novamente dela. Não me venha com isso, eu avisei


**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e mundo mágico são propriedade de J. K. Rowling, Warner e outros.

**Sinopse: **- Rony! Você está completamente louco hoje! - elucidou, e o agarrou pelo pescoço, forçando apressada o primeiro beijo de sua vida. Dois minutos depois, e eles mal respiravam de tanta afobação, Rony se afastou novamente dela. - Não me venha com isso, eu avisei a você! Se eu fizesse qualquer coisa maluca, é tudo culpa...! - Ela riu divertida. - Camomila.

**Camomila **

Rony bocejou e coçou os olhos, parecendo querer irritá-la com isso. Ela estava bem do outro lado do salão comunal, com uma pólida camisola de florzinhas e cheia de livros, recortes de jornais, cópias de textos e pergaminhos ao redor, parecendo muito compenetrada. tons quentes do fogo da lareira que crepitavam melancolicamente na sua pele clara, e as chamas eram refletidas em seus olhos castanhos-chocolate. Os cabelos estavam soltos e armados com os cachos delineados descuidosamente, emoldurando-lhe o rosto sério.

As mãos finas percorriam páginas e páginas, ou escreviam observações nos pergaminhos, com a simples pena de águia branca. Ela nem tinha percebido que ele tentava chamar sua atenção com aqueles resmungos de sono. Estavam só os dois no salão comunal da Grifinória, e deviam ser meia noite.Se Rony bobeasse, acabaria adormecendo ali mesmo.

Desanimado para levantar a voz e se fazer ouvir cinco metros á frente, levantou, se espreguiçou, e andou até lá estalando os dedos das mãos doloridas. Parou atrás de Hermione, fazendo sombra sobre os pap**é**is. Constatou que ela era maluca - estava lendo um livro escrito completamente em runas antigas.

Sem muita consciência, inspirou fundo e sentiu o cheiro de xampu que os cabelos de Hermione emanavam. Era algo entre camomila e camomila, ele não saberia especificar. Mas poderia ficar sentindo aquele cheiro pelo resto da vida.

Ela levantou a pena para escrever mais alguma coisa, mas, desanimada, a colocou novamente na mesa.

- Rony, pelo amor de deus, o que é que você quer? - perguntou impaciente. - Você está na frente da luz, eu não posso escrever algo sem enxergar, não é?

Ele soltou um muxoxo e sentou na cadeira ao lado dela.

- Que é que você está fazendo? - perguntou com curiosidade.

- Pesquisando. Eu preciso estar bem informada para defender a causa dos Elfos, afinal, sou eu e eu, nem meus amigos me ajudam.

Ele ficou calado, olhando para as formas das chamas que se refletiam no rosto delicado de Hermione. Ela continuou escrevendo. Um minuto depois, parou e olhou para ele.

- Você vai ficar olhando para mim até quando? Sinceramente, Rony, por que você não vai dormir? Harry já sumiu há um bom tempo, você podia seguir o exemplo dele para amanhã não ficar dormindo em cima da carteira no meio da aula!

Ele riu como se tivesse achado o conselho engraçado. Hermione não tinha achado graça nenhuma.

- Do que está rindo? - perguntou indignada. Aquele sorriso despreocupado de Rony lhe dava arrepios. - Eu não rio da sua cara quando você vem me pedir a anotação das aulas, não é?

- Hermione, é sério, você precisa relaxar. Eu não vou dormir na aula amanhã, sabe por quê? - ela levantou as sobrancelhas. - Porque amanhã não tem aula, Hermione. Amanhã é sábado, está lembrada? Visita á Hogsmeade!

- Ah... - ela disse compreendendo. - Que seja. - disse orgulhosa. - Você tem treino de Quadribol amanhã bem cedo, se não dormir vai cair da vassoura.

- E você tem olheiras, Hermione. - ele suspirou cansado.

Ela o ignorou e voltou à ler, com um suspiro fatigado. Ele ficou mais uns minutos olhando as mãos tão treinadas de Hermione à passar folhas fazendo-o com tanta maestria. Os dedos finos pareciam deslizar pelo papel e pelo vento.

Ele ficou pensando como aquele cheiro dela fazia seu sangue correr mais rápido pelas veias, de uma maneira instigante. Ele simplesmente adorava-o. Achava não ter percebido antes, mas agora estava bem certo disso. Queria chegar mais perto para senti-lo mais claramente.

Dessa vez, ele precisaria de mais um pouco de coragem.

- Eu gosto desse _shampoo_, sabia?

Ela não desviou o olhar da leitura, mas ainda assim, ele achou que a viu dar um leve sorriso para os papéis.

- É camomila, não é?

- Que grande descoberta, Rony.

- Gosto dele.

- É, você já disse. - ela fazia esforço para segurar o riso.

- Acho que ele tem um efeito estranho sobre mim...

Ela levantou o rosto, dessa vez.

- Você não está falando sério, não é?

- Estou sim. Não vai ser culpa minha se eu acabar fazendo alguma coisa estranha, acho que estou me sentindo meio tonto... - disse num tom de brincadeira.

Silêncio. Ela relutava entre fitá-lo e voltar a ler. Mas não ia conseguir mais ler o que quer que fosse depois do tom que Rony usara. E ele nem a encarava mais. Só que algo em seu coração o impelia à inquietação.

Tentou parecer casual:

- O que vamos fazer em Hogsmeade amanhã? - perguntou como quem começa uma conversa sobre o tempo.

- O de sempre, não é? Passear, ir á Dedosdemel e a loja de logros, ver a paisagem da casa dos gritos, almoçar no Três vassouras, e eu me torturar na loja de Quadribol acompanhando você e Harry, que ficam parecendo uns bobocas naquela...

- Harry vai se encontrar com Cho amanhã. Vamos ficar sozinhos.

Ela pensou um minuto, e depois olhou para ele com uma expressão estranha. Tinha percebido muito bem um segundo sentido na afirmação. Franziu as sobrancelhas, pousando a pena em cima do livro.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Bom, Harry marcou um encontro com ela, e você sabe... - ele tagarelou.

- Eu quis dizer sobre o "vamos ficar sozinhos".

- Ah, ok. Nós vamos, não é? Se Harry vai se encontrar com ela, não vai ficar conosco, e se não vai ficar conosco, obviamente é claro que vamos fic...

- Rony, pare de me enrolar. - Hermione disse com os olhos estreitos, muito séria.

Rony riu brevemente, admirando os lábios chamativos de Hermione. Sem pensar, pegou a mão dela de cima da mesa. A menina deu um pulo.

- Rony! - disse arrepiada. - Você está louco?

Ele estava corado, mas tinha uma expressão decidida, e capturou novamente a mão quente e macia dela, sentindo-a contra seus dedos, um tanto rígida. Fitou o olhar espantado dela. Ele aproximou mais o rosto. E o cheiro... estava se enfiando nariz à dentro, queimando a garganta, o deixando meio febril...

- Sempre fui, você que nunca percebeu. - sem reação, Hermione engoliu em seco. Rony, com a mão que não segurava a dela, deslizou os dedos pela bochecha lisa da garota.

Com a respiração estremecida, ela respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro másculo e entorpecente do amigo, e isso acompanhado de inúmeros calafrios em sua espinha. Assustada, levantou da cadeira e deu passos para trás.

- Rony! Pare com isso!

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, indo atrás dela. A cada passo que avançava, ela retrocedia, sem direção. Ele começou a rir, achando graça, e ela tentava prender o riso inevitável, protestando inutilmente.

Quando não havia mais "para trás", Hermione sentiu as costas se chocarem contra as paredes geladas do salão comunal. O calor foi aumentando à medida que Rony ia ficando cada vez mais perto, com aquele sorriso maravilhosamente sedutor e paralisante, e antes que ela pudesse formular um "isso é loucura", os braços malhados de quadribol do ruivo a cercou nos seus dois lados.

Ele inclinou a cabeça, era bem mais alto que ela. Hermione se encolheu contra a parede, ambos quase rindo, mas no olhar dele havia um quê de crueldade divertida. Rony roçou os lábios nos dela, e a morena soltou um suspiro baixo. Ele continuou nessa brincadeira de chove não molha segundos inteiros, a enlouquecendo e excitando, e rindo, como se brincasse, deixando Hermione cada vez mais descontrolada.Quando a menina estava a ponto de atacá-lo, ele se afastou de vez. Pode ver no fundo dos olhos dela todo o desejo que ele sentia, refletido.

Sabia que ela estava arrepiada, e ele também, e o coração dos dois se recusavam a seguir um compasso lógico.

- Rony... - Mione protestou, meio insana, meio incontrolada, meio abstraída, completamente obstinada. Queria tanto que ele parasse com o joguinho e a tomasse logo nos braços... inclinou-se para alcançar os lábios de seu ruivo, mas Rony se esquivou, maroto.

- Não antes de algo. - disse melindroso. Ela suspirou desconsolada. - E olhe bem, não deixe seu ego bater lá no teto, só porque é a primeira para que peço... Hermione - ele disse adocicando o nome dela com suavidade - sai comigo... amanhã.

Ela abriu e fechou a boca sem resposta, só aquele brilho inquieto nas orbes achocolatadas. Depois franziu os lábios, bem da maneira de mãe que reclama com filho arteiro.

- Rony! Você está completamente louco hoje! - elucidou, e o agarrou pelo pescoço, forçando apressada o primeiro beijo de sua vida. Dois minutos depois, e eles mal respiravam de tanta afobação, Rony se afastou novamente dela.

- Não me venha com isso, eu avisei a você! Se eu fizesse qualquer coisa maluca, é tudo culpa...!

Ela riu divertida.

- Camomila.

.FIM.

**_N/B: _**_Eu adorei essa sua fic Aninha, para ser a sua primeira R/H tá mto mto boaa! Eu to tão emocionada de ser a sua Beta, então se tiver algum erro podem jogar pedra em mim, pois a culpa é toda minha! Agora deixem mtas mtas mtas rvws para minha amiga pois ela mereçe e mto!_

_Bjinhosss, Migaa!_

_Ass.: Lou Malfoy! _

**N/A: **Admito que ela não tenha nenhum enredo substancial, e acaba sendo um monte de clichê reunido, mas então eu pensei: por que não publicar? Mesmo que ninguém leia... e oras, se alguém gostar? Às vezes as pessoas só estão buscando um romancezinho adocicado para distrair os pensamentos e só acham um monte de enredos difíceis e rebuscados, então eu estou oferecendo essa aqui, simples e fácil, o que combinada bastante com o nome "short", no final das contas.

Então, podem exprimir suas opiniões... ou não, já que eu não posso obrigar ninguém, ainda que eu ficasse bastante satisfeita, mesmo se só recebesse uma linhazinha dizendo "está legal, não abandone as R/H..." ok?

Beijos pra quem ficou até aqui, e leiam minhas outras fics! Quero dizer, as outras são fics com enredos interessantes, ao menos...

Ly Anne Black.


End file.
